onepiecenewnakamafandomcom-20200214-history
Diego Faulkner
Diego is a member of Dragon Claw, and is the Second mate. He has the powers of a logia-type devil fruit. Diego was the third member to join. Appearance Diego is shown with black hair which sticks out at the back and a spread out fringe with strrands of black hair down the right and left sides of his forehead. Over his right eye is an eyepath and he wears a fine blue jacket down to his knees which covers light metal armour that is from his shoulders to his elbows. On his face is a faint moustache which forms into a goatee Abilities Diego uses the Hie Hie no mi, or Ice Ice fruit, made famous by Admiral Aokiji. The fruit allows him to take direct hits without being damaged, as his shattered pieces join together without trouble. However, there are ways of bypassing this. For instance, it has been revealed that Diego needs to see his enemy to be able to block the attack. When his powers are removed, Diego is a rather weak fighter, something he resents. He is also fond of using a ice mace in battle. Recently, Diego has trained with Gouki Riosho and Red to fight with swords. However, he wasn't very good at this and dismissed using them during his fight with Ferina, which angered Gouki when he found out. Since the end of the Spirits Arc Diego has been training with members of the Ten Kings in order to increase his strength in general abilities so he dosen't constantly rely on his Devil Fruit. History At three, Diego lived with his mum, Liza, and his unnamed dad. On Diego's birthday, Diego's village is ransacked by Forg and Dorg, led by Kazeuindo. They kill almost everyone, and take Liza and Diego with them. After a time, Diego manages to break out from Kazeuindo's grasp with his new baby brother, Jake, and travels, before being found by a kind woman named Racheal at twelve. Rachael adopts Diego and Jake, and takes care of them with her husband, who works in the mine. On Diego's fourteenth birthday, Racheal gives Diego his devil fruit as a present. Sometime later, Diego travels on his own small boat with Hermy, his younger brother. Jake is nowhere to be seen. After Hermy falls off, Diego is enraged, and when he seesHermy with Talon and Red on Crow, attacks the two. Talon is thrown in the water and Red is knocked out. Diego is stopped by Hermy, and the two decide to accompany Red and Talon to Kashoku Island. On Kashoku Island, Diego eventually encounters Kazuindo again. However, Diego fights Dorg and wins, before helping to contribute to Kazeuindo's death. Diego, along with Hermy, then accepts the invite to the crew by Talon. Soon afterwards Diego, Hermy and Eden join Talon as his Second mate, Cabin boy, and cook each and set of to the next island. Unfortunatly it is reveled that Crow has been destroyed by Admiral Rikimaru which causes Talon to transform into his full dragon form and chase after them with his crew on his back. The marines then stop at Deathbed Island but before Talon can attack them he is attacked and sent pumuling to the ground. While they are exploring the island Diego and Hermy are caught in a trance as they look into one of the forests. Soon Red and Eden fall for the same trap until Talon snaps them out of it. The group is then attacked by Doctor Fortan's creations and are forced into a tactical retreat. After they escape Diego realises that Hermy is missing which causes him to snap at the group because he dosen't believe they care about Hermy or himself. Red then proceeds to attack Diego for not having enough confidence in his brother and for insulting Talon which causes Diego to leave. He decides to search for Hermy himself which leds him to being captured by one of Forton's creations disguised as his brother. Later he awoke in a cave with Hermy and Eden before metting Rikimaru and his assistant James McInder. They then proceded to wait for Talon to show up. Red appeared soon after and fought James with Diego, Eden and Hermy, who lost one of his arms. During the fight Talon caused the celing collapsed sealing the occupants inside. Talon fought Rikimaru before he was shortly defeated. However instead of killing them Rikimaru lets them leave and gives them a replacement ship for Crow.